That's Crazy
by It Came From Mars
Summary: As soon as two girls fell in the world of Yugioh, all hell had broken loose. Can Yugi and his friends help the sisters reunite and stop the insanity? And why is everybody acting like their on MadTV? Anyway the story's rated T for foul language.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is "It Came From Mars", and this my very first fanfict. Also I do not own Yugioh or MadTV, or any of the characters or cast members from those shows. Anyway, enjoy the story**!

Prologue 

Somewhere deep in the heart of Texas, a young woman sits in a dimly lit laboratory, toiling away on an assignment due in…ten minutes. Her wine brown hair was bundled in a short pony tail and her brown eyes were fixated on a computer screen. Footsteps came up behind the girl. She turns to see a mirror image of herself, except for her short burgundy hair and golden hazel eyes. "You're still working? I thought you would have been done by now." the girl asked.

"There are still some things I have to finish with the experiment. Besides if I don't finish, I'll get an F!" Tessa said as she took off her safety goggles. Her older sister Nessa looks up at a machine attached to Tessa's computer. It was a giant circle made of titanium metal stuff.

"What this?" "Huh? Oh, this is the D.R.M. (Dimensional Ring Machine) it's our latest experiment. It's going to be the most historic thing that has ever happened in scientific history!" Tessa's voice growing more excited as spoke on about it. As Tessa spoke on in excruciating detail about the project, Nessa started to day dream.

//

Meanwhile, in the sunny city of Domino, a blonde boy runs towards a group of school kids. "Hey you guys! You're never gonna believe what happened!" The group looked at each other and asked, "Well what happened?" a small spiky hair boy asked

"I passed!" The other boy replied, parading around an A+ paper. The three teens in front of him, Yugi, Tristan and Tea, were speechless. Tea then slaps herself out of her shock and says, "How the hell did you pass?!"

"Ney? I don't know. I just made it yesterday, ten minutes before we had to turn it in. Pretty lucky, huh?"

They look over Joey's project; it was only one page and a doddle of a giant ring with the words Joey Wheeler's project written in hastily scribbles. "So how did ya'll do?" He asked. Then he was bombarded with three ten page papers with the letter F written all over the front. "Dude, everybody failed! Now how am I going to get those Hannah Montana tickets for Serenity, now that my parents probably won't pay for because I got another F?" Tristan cried.

"You know, it was pretty weird of the substitute teacher to give us a surprise project." Yugi said. "Yeah, who would assign something stupid like make up your own doomsday device project?" Tea said

"Yeah that is kind of weird." Joey replied. While the teenagers were laughing, two shadows his in a van watching their every move. "Boss, we've located the boy."

"Excellent. Remember, we must create the doomsday device at all cost."

//

"Hmm...I see…sounds boring." Nessa repiled. The woman then turns her attention back to her manga. Yeap, another issue of Yu-gi-oh. "I can't believe you're still into that manga series." Tessa shakes her head. "Well, you should give reading manga a try, little sis. It might even get that chip off your shoulder." Nessa grinned

"I don't have a-… huh?" Tessa looks over at the monitor on the D.R.M. "My goodness, the D.R.M is beginning to form…a vortex. Nessa get away from the-Nessa?" Tessa turns around to see her older sister holding on to her manga for dear life. "Nessa, what are you doing? Get away from there before you're pulled in!"

"No, it was getting to best part!" She screamed. The vortex snatches her manga. "No!!" The vortex turned purple, and became stronger.

"This can't be good."

"Nessa, what did you-Ahhhhh!!!!"

And so the sisters were pulled into the shinning vortex of possible death.

**Well that's the end of the prologue. Stay tune for the first chapter coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is "It Came From Mars". I'm still thinking of a good MadTv parody, but I'll think of one soon. I do not own Yugioh or MadTV, or any of the characters or cast members from those shows. I warn you this chapter is random. Enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: Nessa's adventure part 1

A girl wakes up on a sidewalk, her eyes fluttering open. She was surprised that she was not hurt after falling in the vortex. Until she noticed that she was lying on top of a nice soft group of teenagers. "Ouch, I can't feel my legs…" one of them complained.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Nessa said. The girl gets off of the crushed gang. The gang slowly gets up from the sidewalk. That was when she recognized them. The girl tried her hardest not to freak out. _Ok Nessa, you can ask them for an autograph and some directions. But that is it!_ "Oh my Gosh, you're Yugi Moto!"

"Umm…yeah. Who is this lady?" Yugi said as he backed away.

"Oh come on, Yug. She's obviously one of your fans." Joey said.

"Not funny Joey."

"No, I know **all** of you. You're Joey, she's Tea, and you're Tristan. I read almost all the mangas and I KNOW YOU DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS jhfKFNKSADXJKaxmnCNXMX AS wyugi's hakdjfnUCKTEA'SHNURVuUNYCVYGRJsgAND-" She chirped on and on while the group watched dumbfounded. "And I've made over a dozen fanficts about Joey and Set-"Ok! We get it! You know us. So please stop talking it's freighting us." Tea cried hiding behind Yugi.

"…am I the only one that noticed that she fell from the sky?" Tristan said. "Hey, yeah! Where I did you come from anyway?"

"Oh, I came out of some weird dimensional ring thingy…uh my sister Tessa can explain this for you. Right, Tessa?" She said. The girl looked behind her and saw no one except a twig and a piece of string.

"Tessa! Oh no! Where fore art thou Tessa?" Nessa screamed as she ran around in a circle.

"Who's Tessa?" Tea asked. Nessa grabs Tea's hands. "She's my twin sister. She looks just like me, but with brown eyes and she wears her hair in a pony tail. And she very nerdy and always stiff and-Oh we've never been apart before! I'm already getting abandonment issues!! Wahhh!!" Nessa runs off hysterically.

"…should we follow her?" Tea asked.

"I guess. We have nothing better to do anyway." Yugi said. The group runs after Nessa.

//

"Nessa!" Yugi and the others cried. They found Nessa out cold after hitting a street pole, her forehead pink. "Nessa? Are you alright?" Yugi asked. She was now awake but a little dazed still calling for her twin sister. "You think we should call the hospital?" Joey asked. The others shrugged.

"What are you geeks up to?"

Nessa was stiff for a few minutes until her eyes shot open. She was looking up at the face of a certain CEO.

"Se….to… Kaiba!!! Ah!!!" Nessa jumps on the CEO.

"Wow it's a miracle." Tristan said.

"Will someone gets this woman off of me!" Kaiba said trying to pull Nessa off his torso.

"Heck no, that look suits you." Joey laughed.

"Wheeler I'm going to hurt you if you don't get her off-Ahhh!!" Nessa then squeezes Kaiba's torso harder to the point that he was turning blue.

"God, everyone is just appearing out of nowhere! What is this 'Twilight Zone'?" Tristan mumbled.

"Huh? Hey Kaiba, where Mokuba?" Yugi asked. Kaiba finally pries off the girl and takes a deep breath of fresh air. Then he said, "He's been kidnapped again. It's nothing unusual."

//

Meanwhile in a dark van with the word spies written in bright pastel colors, there were two guys spying on the surprisingly unsuspecting teens. Their cameras closing in on Joey, looking for the doomsday plans. "Hmm…where is it?! He had it on him earlier."

"You know Lenny, these kids look kind of crazy. You think we should try another time?"

"Hell no, the boss needs the plans. We failed last time, and you know what happen last time…"

"Not the…no! We can't let that happen again!" Kenny started to cry. "There, there Kenny. It's gonna be alright. Hey if we pull this off, we might even get a promotion." Kenny starts to cheer up. "Yeah!"

"Alright, Kenny. Let's do this…" Dramatic music starts to play. The teen look around for the sound. "Great now music is falling from the sky too."Tristan said.

The van swerves by the gang, and two buff guys grab Joey and take off down the street. "…Did Joey just get kidnapped?"

"Apparently he did…" Yugi replied. The group just stood there listening to the wind. "Well I guess we should go rescue him…right after a coffee break."

"Coffee Break!" The mob cheered. Then they went and got coffee.

**Well wasn't that a funny chapter. I going to atleast fill you in on what happened to Mokuba in the next chapter, and-....Hey how did you get out?**

**Nessa: You left the door open.**

**I.C.F.M.: Ohh..get back in the story.**

**Nessa: I don't wanna.**

**I.C.F.M: But what about Tessa?**

**Nessa: Who?**

**I.C.F.M:Never mind. Well, see ya'll when I write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! This is "It Came From Mars". I thought of a good first madtv/yugioh parody involving Mokuba. It isn't as funny, but explians what happened to Mokuba. I do not own Yugioh or Madtv. Here chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Mokuba got kidnapped…again

A lady in red neck attire held a young boy's hand as she led him out of the truck and into the small house. She opens the door and shouts for her husband. "Honey? Honey! I just found me the cutest little orphan boy. The man gets up from the couch with his bowl of potato chips in surprised. "Oh isn't he just the cutest?" the woman asked. The husband looks at the six foot Mokuba and his pale skin, rosy cheeks and crazy black hair. "…No," the husband replies.

"He don't look like no orphan."

"Well he is an orphan, and it is tragic, and I want him!!" the woman yelled.

"Alright, alright!" the man gave up and sat back down on the couch.

"Go say hi to your new daddy-"uhhhh," the boy moaned as he leaned away from the woman as she tried to grab him. She tries again, but the boy kept moving away.

"Just go over and say-"uhhhhh!" Mokuba whined and slid behind the living room chair.

"Well he kind of spooks easily. He likes food, offer him some of your chips."

"Alright, dude you want some chips?" the man asked. Mokuba rises for behind the chair and says, "Kettle cook barbeque! My favorite!!" The boy dashes towards the bowl of chips and starts to snack away. The man then says, "Well he sure gots a healthy appetite."

"That's cause he's malnourished. He needs us!" the woman replied. The man looks at Mokuba again. "Hey little fella, you really got no momma?" The boy pauses and says, "Uhhh…I wanted to have fast food for lunch and my brother said 'no, what does brother say about fast food.' And I was like 'no I don't want to say it'. And he said 'say it!' And I said 'fast food give you a fast death'. Then I said 'I wanted it anyway. And then he said 'no and that's final!'. And then I locked myself in the car, and my brother Seto said, 'open up the door Mokuba'. And I said, 'no and that's final!' And then he got mad and he went to go get the wooden spoon to spank me, and that's when I ran away in the mall!" Mokuba then devoured another chip.

"I knew it! He no orphan, you have to take him back!"The husband yelled.

"No Harley, I don't want to take him back!"The woman yelled. "Don't you see how much happier he is with us, aren't you swe-"uhhhhh," Mokuba whined as he kicked the woman away.

"Ha,ha looks like you kidnapped yourself a big brat," the husband laughed. Then Mokuba turn to the man as he drinks his beer and says, "You're a poo poo." Then he kicks him off the couch. "Why you, don't you kick me off the couch in my own home-"No Harley don't do this." The wife yelled in defense, even though Mokuba held the man back with his three foot legs. "Mokuba, would like to go see those chickens now?" the wife asked.

"Chickens fascinate me." Mokuba stated and walked over to where the woman pointed to where the chickens were, while in the process, making everyone move out of his way. The couple sat there in silence until the woman asked, "You want me to take him back don't you?"

"Nahh, I got a better idea. We ransom that kid back to his brother and buy ourselves a cuter kid."

"That sounds kind of dangerous. Are you sure you don't want to keep Mokuba?" Suddenly, Mokuba enters the room in his shirt and underwear and dances around saying, "Look at what I can do!" Then he slowly leaves the room. "How much do you think we can get for him?" the woman asks.

//

After a while of planning, the couple calls Seto. Kaiba takes out his cell phone as he is walking and answers it. "Hello?"

"We got Mokuba and we want money," the man stated bluntly.

"What?"

"I said we have your brother and we want money!" the man yelled over the phone.

"…I'm sorry my phone is acting up. Wait! Hold on, it almost..nope not…..damn….fire," the static of Kaiba's phone screeched over the kidnapper's phone.

"Hold on…coming….signal..bar almost...-"Ah, there we go." Kaiba said as he and the others entered the kidnapper house."Hey wait a minute. This isn't Starbucks!" Yugi yelled.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled while holding a chicken. "Ah shoot. I just wanted me a baby." The woman cried. Then a troop a police officers came and arrested the couple, and took them away. "What, no coffee?" Tristan cried.

"Whatever, let's just go find Joey and Tessa, then get coffee later." Tea said.

"Alright, let's go find them." Yugi grumbled. The others follow Yugi out of the house. "Mokuba, put down the chicken and let's go." Kaiba said. "Ok brother. Be free Henny Penny! Be free!" Mokuba shouted as he walked away with the group of teens.

//

Tristan decides to leave the other after hearing that there was a drawing to win Hannah Montana tickets. He thought this would the perfect opportunity to get them and impress Serenity. Kaiba and Mokuba try to leave, but Nessa tied Kaiba up head to toe and dragged him along the sidewalk, and gave Mokuba another chicken to play with to keep him quiet. Mokuba petted the chicken while Yugi and Tea stared at the kid. "When did he get a growth spurt?" the other just shurgged. As Nessa dragged a very mad Kaiba along on the search for Joey and her lost sister Tessa, she only had one question on her mind. "Oh little sister…where did you go?"

**Hooray! Mokuba is saved. But what did happen to Nessa's sister? Well you're going to have to wait and find out. Atleast until I'm finished with the third chapter. Until then, bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was having writer's block plus two tests I had to study for. So now here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Tessa's adventure part 1

Another girl wakes up in an unfamiliar place. "Urg…where am I?" She grumbles. The girl gets up and looks around. She was in a small classroom. There were three other people in the room, an old man and two school boys. The old man sat back in a desk rocking back and forth. The two boys, an albino and a light blonde were playing cards on the other side of the room, very far away from the old man. All three were simply ignoring her presence, until the old man spoke to her. "Well looks like you're awake." The old man said. The girl stared at him.

"Where am-"Hehe…you're in dentition, little lady. Heheheeheh…" the old man answered before Tessa could ask.

"Dentition? The institute doesn't have a dentition center-"I'm afraid there's no way out…heheheh. You'll be stuck in here forever!" The old man continued to laugh until one of the boys rolled his eyes and banged on one of the desks to get the babbling old man's attention with his hand. "Hey. Hey! Old Joe, we're trying to play here." The boy said. "Huh? Sorry sonny...Hey, where am I?" The woman looked at the senile old man confused.

"Oh you're in high school Mr. Joe," The albino boy said.

"I am? Alright! I going to join a football game," old Joe got up and shuffles out of the classroom at turtle's pace chanting, "Goooooooooooooooooooo Sharks!" The young woman shook her head as she watched him go out the door. Tessa then notice that the room was surprisingly quiet…too quiet. "Nessa?" Tessa's sister was nowhere to be found. "Oh no, Nessa…Ok, there's no need to panic. Nessa's probably somewhere around here…right? Let's see, first I have to figure out what dimension I've fallen into. Hm…maybe these guys know where I am." She taps one of the guys on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am?" the girl asked.

"What's to you?" The Egyptian asked.

"Marik, that's not anyway treat someone. I say, why you don't join us in our game. You'll be here awhile anyway with that new couch watching our ever move."

"Game?"

"Yeah, you know. Duel Monsters, it's a card game." Ryou explained.

"Duel Monsters?! Oh great! It seems my invention had pulled Nessa and I into that manga Nessa was reading." Tessa mumbled under her breath. She tried to remember the name of the manga her sister was reading. Even though everything outside the window said Yu-gi-oh! The two boys looked at each other and went back to their game. Tessa looked out the door and sees a big semi bald middle aged guy with short blue gym shorts and a yellow shirt, a whistle around his neck, and a crazy look in his eyes. The man was yelling at a shorter student with a bowl shaped hair cut who was cowering under his feet. "Hmm…I got to get out of here and find Nessa." Tessa looks out the door again and thinks up an idea. She turns to the boys. "Hey, can I ask you two for a favor?"

"Nope," Marik replied.

"Grr….Look, I need help breaking out of here, so I can find my sister. Can you at least help me do that?"

The two thought about it and said, "Can you wait until our card game is over?"

"What?"

"We're almost done. Just give us a few more minutes," Ryou said.

"Ok fine." the girl sighed.

//

45 minutes later…

"Oh come on! How long does a freaking card game take-"Ha! I've won! Looks like you owe me twenty dollars Marik."

"Damn it. Ok I'll give you the money next week." Tessa right eye started to twitch as they talked on.

"Ok, now that you're card game is finished, can you help me get out of here?" the girl reminded them.

"Yeah we'll help," Ryou said. The albino boy walked over to the window and opened it. The girl could see a very sturdy ladder on the side of the school. Tessa started to gawk at them. "What the hell! You couldn't tell me that was there before making me wait for forty five minutes?!"

"You never asked," the boys said in unison.

"Grr, never mind. Thank you for showing me the exit." Tessa said. She starts to climb down the janitor's ladder. When she was half way down the ladder, the girl noticed that the boys were climbing down too. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping, what else would we be doing," Ryou said.

"May I ask why?" the girl asked. She finally reached the ground and waited for the boys to come down.

"Well, to be honest…we don't want to stick around and explain to the Coach why we chose not to tell him one of the other students escaped…the man's _insane,_" Ryou replied trembling. The boys finally got off the ladder.

"So does this mean you'll help me find my sister?" Tessa asked.

"Of course we will," Marik said, "But under one condition…"

"…What's the condition?" the girl asked.

"Do you have twenty dollars?" Marik asked. The girl looks in her wallet and finds a lone twenty in there. She gives the twenty to Marik. Then Marik quickly hands the twenty to Ryou, "Here you go, Ryou."

"Oh, thank you." The boy replied. Tessa's eye starts to twitch again. "So what does your sister look like?" Ryou asked.

"Well, she looks exactly me like me but with shorter hair and gold eyes…and she's very hyper," Tessa replied.

"Well she sounds hard to find," Marik said sarcastically. The teens walk off towards the school gate discussing where they should look first. A Saturn car pulls up in front of the teens. The window rolls down to reveal a smiling man in a black and white suit. The man says, "Greeting Marik, Ryou, Tessa…you have been invited."

"Invited to what?" Marik asked.

"To the Saturn Day Picnic," the man answered through a big grin.

"The 'Saturn Day Picnic'? Oh, that's sounds like fun," Ryou said. The man gets out of the car to open the back seat. "Yes, it is. Now if you just come with us, the fun can begin…" the man said.

"Hold on, do you think we were born yesterday? What makes you think we'd get in the car with a complete stranger?" Marik said. The sounds of a very angry man could be heard in and out of the whole school yelling. The angry Caoch's footsteps were getting closer to the front door of the school. The teens were peterfied with fear. "Who cares? Let's get out of here!" The girl cried. She pushes the two boys into the back seat of the car. The man in the suit grins sinisterly as he rolls up the window and drives away.

**So...ok, there weren't any cross parodies involving madtv and yugioh, well except for the gym caoch. Can you guess his name? If you can, tell me because I forgot his name. Anyway, review please while I write chapter four. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is ItCameFromMars again. It's been awhile since I was working on this. This chapter I'm sure you'll find amusing even though it's a little short. Once again, I do not own MadTV or Yugioh. Sooo... here chapter four!**

Chapter 4: Joey the Scientist

When we left Joey, he was kidnapped by Secret Spies, Lenny and Kenny. The spies had driven him to their secret hideout in order to make him create the D.R.M. As the blonde was being dragged into a dark room, he notices the dictatorial designs of the halls and the fluffy pink suits of the henchmen. They throw him into the dark room as Joey continued to struggle with the kidnappers. "Oh man, I gotta think of something fast." said the anxious teenager as his eyes shifted in the dark. Suddenly, dozens of lights came on along with several boom operators and of course a very large camera. The large room was like a cheaply made Hollywood set.

The blinking red camera starts rolling film as it points its lens at Joey. Several henchmen grab Joey again and force him into makeup and costume. Joey was now standing there in a white lab coat and large goggles covering half his face. "Wait, why am I wearing this?" Joey said as he pointed to the lab coat. Everybody ignored him. The two spies who abducted him earlier were sitting next to the camera. Lenny, one of the two spies, began yelling out instructions over a megaphone.

"Joey Wheeler, our top secret agency is releasing to the media proof that we are testing and building our latest and deadliest technology on earth, and this will be aired on various news stations around the world. We are trying to drive fear into the hearts of our enemies and showing them that we are capable of doing very much_ evil_. So be at work at the controls and just act natural, understand?"

Joey nodded to Lenny, who was directing from behind the video camera. Poor Joey had a confused expression on his face as he looked around. Lenny starts to signal for him to begin "And…action!" The camera backs away from Joey as he walks over to the controls. He timidly presses buttons, while slowly turning his head to the camera. Joey begins to formulate a plan to distract the spies. He just hoped it was long enough for his friend to come for him. He starts to wave to the camera. "No, Joey? Don't look at the camera. Remember, just act natural." Lenny said. Joey nods again.

Kenny then begins to film again. When he begins filming, Joey is still staring at the camera while not looking at the buttons he is pressing on the control. He stares at the camera with a big smile. "Quit looking at the camera," Lenny said.

Joey turns around and starts pressing the buttons harder, rocking the supposed D.R.M every time he pressed. "What are you doing? Wheeler, you are a scientific protégée, you do not press the buttons like that." Lenny began to get agitated.

"Sometimes I do," Joey said.

"No you don't. Now let's try something else for now. We want you to go out of the room and enter back into the room like you are about to go to work. Ok?" Joey nods again.

Kenny start filming as Lenny says action. Joey enters the room and says in a loud voice, "Helllllooooo!!"

"What are you doing? You don't yell 'hello' in your own **empty** lab." Lenny yells.

"Sometimes I do," Joey replied.

"No you don't, now enter again." Lenny commands him. Joey exits the room and comes back in the lab shrugging and winking in a comical fashion as the camera zooms up close to his face. "No! This isn't a sick-com! We are showing this film to show how powerful and advanced we are as an organization." Lenny then decides to have Joey do something else.

Joey was now standing next to one of the scientists working for the secret organization. He wore the same attire as Joey. Lenny walks him through his next scene. "Alright, now we want you to consult with Hans, one of your colleagues about work. Alright? Now…action!"

Joey turns to Hans and starts yelling, "I am a scientist! You are a scientist! Science!!"

"No!! That is not how you're supposed to talk to Hans!"

"Sometimes I do…" Joey replies again. "Cut!!" Lenny yells enraged. Lenny was jumping towards Joey like a rabid frog. He grabs the teen by his shirt and yells, "Mr. Wheeler, I will personally destroy you if you do not cooperate in making the Dimensional Ring Machine!"

"The Dimensional what? Oh…you mean that thing I saw on TV last night." Joey cried. Lenny drops Joey back on his feet, and begins to quietly have a mental break down, while listening to Joey babble about news coverage. "Yeah, it was this giant metal ring with lots of small computers all over it, kind of like the ones on that Star Gate SG-1 show. I remember because there was this chick next to the machine, apparently she was one of those child genius you hear about….I think her name was Teresa McGee. Hmm…or was Tiffany McGee? Tracy? Helen-"Enough! Kenny, search on Google for anyone with the last name McGee and the D.R.M."

Kenny starts typing searches until he comes up with a college's local news paper article about the event. Kenny hands the computer to Lenny and he begins to read the article. A sinister smile appears on his face. "Gentlemen, there may be time to fix our error. Hurry, we must find McGee."

"Wait, sir. What about this guy?" Kenny said as he pointed to Joey. Joey started to smile nervously at his captors. Lenny still smiles evilly and says, "Throw him in one of the storage closets in the other room for now." A few of the henchmen follow Lenny to find the girl, while the others dragged the struggling teen to the dusty room.

**That's the end of chapter four. Yay! I used one of my favorite madtv sketchs for this chapter. Also, chapter five will be coming very soon. Soooo, pleasseeeeeeeee revieeeeewwwww. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! This is ItCameFromMars. If you're not quite sure what's going on, I used a least a few MadTV sketches and put Yugioh characters in them. Why? Because it sounded funny. Once again, I do not own MadTV or Yugioh. Sooo... here chapter five!**

Chapter 5: What would Tristan do for Hannah Montana Tickets?

The spies figured out whom to go after. As for poor Joey, they threw him in a storage closet. His eyes shift in the darkness of the storage closet. The teen feels around the dark room, and finds a light. The light clicks, lighting up the room dimly. Joey could hear someone mumbling and sobbing quietly from behind him. He turns around to see Tristan whimpering in the corner, covered in blood, and huddled in a fetal position. "Tristan what happened? Is that your blood?!"

"Some of it…" Tristan replies still huddle in a ball.

"What did you do?" Joey asked.

"I think I may have killed some people."

"You may have killed some people?! What? How?"

"I was trying to get some Hannah Montana concert tickets for Serenity."

"Oh, Tristan I'm so sorry." Joey said as patted Tristan's back.

"I promised Serenity I'd get those tickets, and I thought it would be easy. But those Hannah Montana fans are rapid like dogs! But they looked like children…" Tristan said gasping for breath. "But they're crazy like wild pigs. All teeth and nails and braces!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but you're talking about little children?!"

"Little girls!! With flower dresses and fangs!" He made a gesture of a fanged beast. "They moved in packs like velosso raptors and their fast like those vampires in 30 Days of Night, man!"

"I was waiting in line for hours, and one of the ticket sellers came out saying he had four tickets left…and those kids…attacked him. I watched and eleven year old girl, tear off the face of a man and wear as a mask! The next thing I know, I had a broken bottle in one hand and lead pipe in the other, and I started tearing my way through the little girls!!!"

"Tristan, Tristan! Listen to me, are you telling me you hurt children?"

"(gasp) I may have…"

"…did you get the tickets?" Joey asked. Tristan looks in his pocket and pulls out two ears. "Um…are those ears?"

"From two different people," Tristan says before placing them in Joey's hand. Then he looks in his other pocket and finds the Hannah Montana tickets. "Ah, you did it! You got them!" Joey cheered.

"Yes!!" Tristan shouts.

"I'll take those!" shouts a little girl appearing out of nowhere.

"Wo, Uh Tristan is this one of those Hannah Montana girls? Who the hell gives a little girl a medieval sword?!"

"Joey, you don't know what these Hannah Montana fans are like." Tristan cried.

"Hand over those Hannah Montana tickets, you bastard!" The girl shouts, swinging the sword.

"Uh…look! It's Hannah Montana!"

"Where?" The girl says. Tristan snatches the sword away from the little girl and points it at her.

"GO HOME!! GO HOME TO YOU MALABU STACYS AND YOUR JUICE BOXES!!!!" Tristan shouts. The little girl runs off crying. Then turns to Joey and tries to strangle him. "YOU! YOU WANT MY TICKETS DON'T YOU?!"

"Eck! Tristan! Tristan, it's me Joey... (Cough) Snap out of it man!" The brunette snaps out of his rage and drops the nearly suffocated Joey on the floor.

"Oh Joey, I'm so sorry man!" The teen began to cry hysterically. Joey begins to hold his friend and pats him on the back once more. "It's ok, those monsters can't hurt you anymore man. It's…it's ok." The blonde then thought of another question. "Hey Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here anyway?"Joey asked.

"I don't know." Tristan replied calmly wiping the tears from his eyes. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Oh, who cares? Look, I think the others might be in danger."

"Why?" Tristan asked. Joey stands up and starts pulling on the door knob. "You know when we said we would help that one chick find her twin sister? Well, apparently the twins are involved in some pretty secretive operations."

"Like what secretive stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Like creating mad scientist experiments stuff," Joey replied as he started banging on the door.

"Damn it, there has to be a way out of this closet."

"I have an idea," Tristan said. "Let's break down the door together."

"Good idea, Tristan." The two boys backed a few feet from the door, and started to charge at it. After a couple of tries, the door gives way and the two boys are free from their confinement.

"Hooray! We're free! We're_-"Attention shoppers. There is a sell on all gardening tools on aisle eleven."_

The boys looked around to see that they were in a super store. "What? Where are we?" Joey said. Tristan turns around sees the Kenny and several smiling employees. "Hey look, Joey. I'm sure these guys can tell us?" Tristan said as Joey began to freak out behind him. Joey spontaneously lifts Tristan up and points Tristan's head at Kenny and his minions. "Back! Back! I have a best friend with a pointy hair-do and I'm not afraid to use him." Joey sweat drops as everyone who heard that statement just looked at him strangely… which were half the people in the store. Joey proceeds to put down his friend and coughs nervously. "Or, I have a deck of duel monster cards and I'm not afraid to use them." Joey holds up his cards as Kenny smirks with delight.

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get." Kenny answers while magically pulling out a duel disc and his own set of cards. Joey also pulls out a duel disc and sets in his cards. "Joey, are you sure you can beat this guy?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Besides, how hard can he be?" Joey said easing his friend's nerves. The two duelists then shout out their cry, "It's time to duel!"

//

"How did I lose?!" Joey cried in deep shock as Tristan tried to shake him back into reality. Kenny laughed evilly in triumph. "Hooray I won! Now that you lost Mr. Wheeler, you and your friend will be forced to work as one of my boss' smiling zombies! Oh Vivians…" He called.

"Vivians?" the two teens said in unison. "What a minute. We didn't agree to anything!" Joey said.

"You didn't? Oh, well." Kenny said as he snapped his fingers to cue the zombies. The smiling four employees started to multiple into twenty or thirty. The two teens were slowly being surrounded by the blue smock wearing employees, all of with the same name tag. The zombies close in on the poor souls with two blue smocks.

"Oh no…Joey, it's the Hannah Montana tickets sell all over again!!" Tristan cried as he grabbed Joey legs crying hysterically. Joey was too scared to speak until he saw a tall spiky tricolor haired man walking toward them. The boy throws up his arms to get his attention. "Hey! Yami, we could use your help!" The boy smile disappears when he sees his friend also wearing a blue smock. The spiky haired teen walks up to the small crowd with a raised eyebrow. Kenny and his minions stare in silence.

"What are you guys doing?" Yami asked. The boy looks over the group once again. "What are we doing? What ya doing working for Ken-"Oh I get it!" Yami said as he interrupted Joey. "You guys decided you were going to work at Wal-Mart too. That's great! You guys will be working for me. Yay! Well I better head back to my post, my break is almost over. See you guys! Looking good Vivans!" Yami said as he waved goodbye to his horrified friends who waved weakly goodbyes back at him. Kenny and his zombies turned back to Joey and Tristan and proceeded to carry the screaming struggling teens away to be brainwashed next to the magazine section of the store.

**Well wasn't that an exciting chapter. Will Yugi and friends find Joey and Tristan? Will Nessa find her sister? Will Tessa get her twenty bucks back? Will Mokuba teach his pet chicken how to fly? Tune in next time for chapter six to find out. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is ItCameFromMars. This chapter is basically Nessa finally explaining to Yugi and co. how she got to their world. It's slightly random, but most of this story is pretty much that. Once again, I do not own MadTV or Yugioh. Enjoy :). **

Chapter 6: Nessa's adventure part 2

Yugi and his friends walk around town in search of their missing friend, Joey.

"Joooooeeeeeyyyyy!"

"Joey!"

"Urg, it's no use. We can't find him anyway." Tea cried in frustration.

"Hmm, maybe it would help if we asked people if they saw a brightly pastel colored van driving erratically down the street recently." Yugi pondered as they continued walking down the eastern half of the city.

"Oh Yugi, you know that would be too easy."Tea replied, almost sounding too serious to be sarcastic. She stopped when she realized something. "Wait, where's Nessa and Kaiba?" They turn around to see only the six foot tall Mokuba behind them holding **two** chickens in his arms. The two teens stare at the boy. "Mokuba?" Yugi said "Where did you get the other hen?" The young boy replied, "Oh Nessa gave it to me, so she could sneak off with my big brother."

"And where did they go?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. Nessa said something about holy matrimony…I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." Mokuba said.

"What?!?!" Yugi and Tea shrieked.

//

Meanwhile at a nearby chapel, Nessa and a reluctant Kaiba were at the altar receiving their vows. "Do you Nessa McGee take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The old priest asked. "I do!" cried Nessa holding the rope that bonded Kaiba as he struggled to ran for the nearest police station. "And do you, Seto Kaiba, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_"No! No, you crazy old man, no!" _Kaiba shouted mentally glaring at the priest. "Hmm…I'm going to take your silence as a yes." The priest cried cheerfully. Kaiba then continues to struggle out of the restraints. "Now, if so whoever objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace…" The doors to the chapel entrance suddenly burst open, letting in an annoyed Yugi and Tea dragging behind an oblivious Mokuba. The two teens march up to the altar and start to drag Nessa and the relieved Kaiba away from the chapel. The poor priest was left alone in bewilderment.

//

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?" Nessa whined as Yugi and Tea dragged her by her feet. Yugi's mind was filled with anger as he listened to the potential Kaiba rapist's complains about something irrelevant. Yugi turns around and says, "LOOK. I have it up to here with you and your constant…YOU! With your hyperiness, and your pulling chickens out of nowhere, and your falling from the sky!" Tea and Kaiba had large sweats on the side of their heads as Yugi continued on with his unusual argument.

Tea suddenly had a light bulb go up in head, while Kaiba took the time to figure out how to untie himself. His efforts had failed. "Nessa? You said earlier while we were looking for Joey and Tessa that, you and your sister were not from here. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, well I meant that we were not from this world." Yugi stops ranting and blinks uncontrollably.

"…you're aliens?" Yugi asked.

"No, we're from another dimension." Nessa suddenly became calm and ask them to sit down. This action seemed out of character to the others. Nessa starts to talk again. "Hmm…it all started when my sister Tessa was working on a machine called D.R.M. The machine is able to create portals to other realms. While she was working on it, something went wrong and the machine sucked us into another dimension."

"But how did the machine know how to bring you here?" Tea asked.

"Hmm…oh I remember. My sister said that the machine could take in all kinds of coordinates, so perhaps it took the Yu-gi-oh manga I was reading near the portal as coordinates. Heh ehe he." Nessa said as she rubs her head nervously.

"….We're a manga?" Mokuba asked, ignoring the whole from another dimension part of the story.

"Well…yeah. Cool one too." Nessa replied.

"So you're trying to tell us that we're nothing more but a story of fiction, of which our lives are only meant to provide entertainment to people that we've never met? All our feelings and actions… and memories…were just character build up?!" Kaiba cried.

"What a way to make it sound emo, Kaiba."

"Shut up, Moto." The group began to huddle in mounds of angst. Kaiba, of course, was being the first in the group to magically change into an all black wardrobe. Nessa had to do something, how else would this story go on?

"It's not that bad…you guys have a lot of fans," Nessa said in defense.

"…we do?" they asked. Their original outfits come back to normal.

"Yeah! For example, I'm a huge fan of Seto Kaiba." Nessa proclaimed.

"Well we already noticed that." Tea said as she finally untied Kaiba from his restraints. "So who has the most fans?" Tea asked. Yugi and Kaiba move closer to Nessa to hear what she would say. Nessa found herself trapped in a dimension of her own. The name of it was awkwardness. The girl starts to go through the order of fan service ranks.

//

"Well now that that is settled, where should we look for Joey and Tessa next?" Yugi said.

"Oh, I know. Sometimes in these kind of missing people's stories, the missing people are being held by an evil villain who is constantly after the hero of the story."

"How would you know what kind story this is?" Kaiba asked.

"I just know." Mokuba replied smiling.

"Ok, so who do we know could be considered a villain?" Tea said as they all looked at a certain trench coat wearing CEO. Suddenly, Yugi tackles Kaiba and starts pulling on his hair. "What did you do to Joey, you jerk?" Yugi yelled.

"Umm…Yugi? Kaiba couldn't be the villain; this isn't the beginning of the series." Nessa said.

Yugi then calmly gets off of Kaiba's head, patting down his hair gently with a nervous smile. "So who could it be?" Kaiba asked with a twitch. Yugi and the rest think for a moment, recalling all the good times of people constantly trying to kill them.

"…I have an idea. Let's just go find the closest villains we know." Kaiba said as he braced for future Yugi tackles after saying 'closest'.

"So…we go find Ryou?" Tea asked.

"Make sense, where's Ryou, there's Bakura. Ready, let's go!" Nessa said as the group runs down the street with the mental image of them holding torches and pitch forks. Afterwards they decide to head to Walmart to buy some torches, pitch forks and chicken feed.

**Will Yugi and friends find Bakura? Will they find what they need at Walmart? What are Ryou and co. doing? Review and tune in for new chapters coming soon. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is ItCameFromMars. I told you the next one will come soon. This chapter is basically Tessa trying to explain how she got to their world. It's a little short though, since I'm getting kind of sleepy. I do not own MadTV or Yugioh. Enjoy Chapter seven :). **

Chapter 7: Tessa's Adventure Part 2 

The Saturn vehicle drives down the street passed the long tunnel where Yugi and his friends were talking. As the car drives on to the picnic, the three teenagers inside listen as each other try to explain their situation. "So let me get this straight. You're an albino transfer student from Britain, who gets constantly possessed by an evil spirit that seeks revenge against another spirit by playing card games with him constantly….and he immigrated to Japan from Egypt to seek revenge on the same ghost that was possessing a high school student by leaving his tomb house in Egypt, but eventually becoming possessed by a psychotic guy he made up in his head after years of loneliness and physical abuse. Then the spirit he was trying to kill saves him from being thrown into some weird version of hell, and so he decides to repent and serve the spirit guy he was trying to kill in the first place." Tessa stated as she tried to put the pieces together in her mind. "Ummm, something like that." Ryou replied with a sweat drop.

"Hmm… I sort of think ya'll stories sound rather farfetched." Tessa said. Marik turned around to glare at Tessa. "What do you mean farfetched?! Did you not see the marks on my back, woman?"

"Yes, that was a cool tattoo by the way." She replied. (Please do not destroy me Marik fans…) Marik slumps down in his seat and went into his dark place. Tessa thought for a moment about the two boys' doppelgangers.

"So what happen to the evil spirits possessing you?" She asked.

"Well they somehow obtained their own bodies, so they could walk among the living." Ryou said.

"What?!" Tessa cried fearing the idea of meeting the terrifying duo.

"Oh don't worry, they won't be hurting anyone." Ryou reassured her.

"They won't? Why, what happened to them?" Tessa asked.

"Let's just say that they're in a nice quiet place…." Ryou answered. Somewhere in a nice quiet patted cell not too far from here were two **very** angry guys trying to nail file their way out of their locked room. Marik snaps out of his dark place moment after mentally hitting Tessa on the head with a millennium rod plushy and asks, "So you're really from another dimension?"

"Yes, my sister and I fell into this world through my invention called the D.R.M which lets us travel through hundreds of dimensions. The machine malfunctioned and we ended up in your world. It's quite fascinating really. So far I have observed that every dimension can possibly carry traces of other dimensions by having them exist as objects or even as stories. But I'll probably have to do more research to back up that theory, as it may-"Ok we get it. We're possibly a made up world." Marik replied.

"Not necessarily, this world exists as its own universe. Right now there could actually be traces of my dimension in your universe as there is the possibility of traces of your universe being on my world."

"Huh?" The two boys said in unison.

"It's a little 'out there' theory…but yeah even I myself am confused." She said as she rubbed her head nervously.

"How can you be? Never mind, as soon as we get out of this car we'll continue searching for your sister and-

The car stops at a small park in the east half of the city. The driver parks the car and gets out, opening the car door for the teens. They look at the man when he says, "We have arrived, guests." The teens climb out of the car to see the festivities, food and games to occupy the easily distracted mind. Did I mention there was food? "Of course, we could stay a little while. After all it is a picnic." Marik said. The other two teens nod happily in agreement as forks and knives appear out of nowhere…and on the count of three they frolicked to the picnic tables.

**Will Tessa find Nessa? Will Ryou or Marik win any picnic contests? Or will something sinister happen before they finish off their turkey sandwhiches? Review and tune in for new chapters. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! This is ItCameFromMars. I told you the next one will come soon. This chapter is about food, fun and mayhem. What more could you ask for? I do not own MadTV or Yugioh. Enjoy Chapter eight :). **

Chapter 8: The Cult of Saturntology

The three devour food and drinks from left and right. They played games and shared laughs. All the while the creepy people in suits sat and smiled at nothing blissfully.

"Oh I couldn't eat another bite." Tessa said as she patted her stomach.

"You said it," Ryou chimed. Tessa looks around at all the picnickers. They were all wearing black and white suit, even the children. "So these Saturn car owners meet here ever Saturday for a picnic?" She asked.

"Apparently so… hey, Ryou. Doesn't Duke work there?" Marik asked.

"Yeah I think so," Ryou replied. The boy wipes his mouth with a napkin after eating and says, "I say, this really has been great. Hey do you guys want to enter in the tug-a-war contest?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I finish this-"Marik tan skin begins to pale. He looks at his watch and turns ghost white.

"Fuuuuucccckkkk!!" The Egyptian cried. Ryou and Tessa stare at the cursing boy while birds flew over head from the trees. "What wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I forgot about Ishisu and Odion. There suppose to pick me up after detention is over."

"Well what time is it?" Ryou asked. Marik shows his watch to Ryou, the albino boy turns an unnoticeably shade of pale as well. The blonde boy continues to shake his head in defeat. Ryou then tries to think of an idea, when suddenly one of the commercials catches his attention.

"Hey look, it's your brother and sister!" Ryou said pointing to the portable screen. The other two teens look at the screen as the zombie picnickers sat around them.

//

"I can't believe we just got our car." Ishisu said as they walked in their house.

"Yeah, those people at Saturn were helpful. When's the last time you had six people wait on you like that?" Odion replied.

"Oh and look at this Owner's manual, it must be three thousand pages." Ishisu said as she picked up the manual and set it back down on the couch with a thump.

"Oh we got to pick Marik from detention." Odion said.

"He is going to love the color!" The woman chirped.

"Yeah, an-"…

Outside the open door was Duke in his Saturn car dealer's uniform. "Oh, look Ishisu, its Duke. Duke what brings you here? Did we forget something?"

"Odion… Ishisu…greetings. I was just checking to see if the ride was ok." He said through a creepy smile.

"That is so nice."

"Wow you people really do go out of your way; Just like the ad." Odion chuckled. They stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"So, yeah, it was fine. Thanks for stopping by Duke." They were about to shut the door on him, when Duke suddenly grips the door forcibly open.

"Odion, Ishisu, have you had the chance to read the book of Saturn?" Duke says as he walks into the house.

"You mean the owner's manual?" Odion asks.  
"It's pretty thick; it's going to take us a little while." Ishisu replied.

"Yeah, we were just on our way out." Odion adds in hope of getting Duke to go away.

"Of course you were, to the Saturn picnic." Duke says.

"Well, actually we weren't planning on going to that." Odion contradicts him.

"Yes, we don't really participate in those kinds of things." Ishisu said. The one of the female Saturn employees enters the house and greets Duke and the Ishtars. "Odion, Ishisu, Duke, greetings."

"Hi…Amanda, right?"

"That's right Odion. How's it going Duke?"

"Well Odion and Ishisu were just informing me that they do not participate in things."

"Well, Odion and Ishisu should have thought about that before they bought a Saturn." The two employees laugh robotically, then the Ishtars laughed nervously.

"Well anyway, we're not going to the picnic."

"Yeah, so maybe next time if you want to send a flyer or-"Odion, Ishisu, you seem to be experiencing a misunderstanding."

"Saturn picnics are mandatory." Another creepy employee shows up at their door.

"Odion, Ishisu, Amanda, Duke, greetings."

"Greetings, Lars. Odion and Ishisu were just telling us that they don't want to go to the picnic."

"No, no, it's not like we don't want to go. It's just we** can't** go." Odion tried to explain.

"Yeah, we got to pick up our brother-"Marik."

"How do you know his name?"

"Oh Ishisu, Marik isn't just your brother. He is part of the Saturn family now…" the woman replied.

"No he's not! Ok? Come on let's go get him."

"Odion, Ishisu, there's no need. Your brother is already at the picnic." Duke said.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I was his partner in the egg toss." Amanda said with another creepy smile.

"This is insane. You people, it's just a car."Amanda suddenly slaps Ishisu across the cheek. Ishisu starts to tremble from shock.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you never to say that again…"

"Listen don't you dare hit my sister!" Duke then slaps Odion across the cheek.

"Silence, non- participator!"

"Ok, you know! That is it! Get out of our house!" One of the cult men pinches Odion's neck and he starts to go limp. "blahck! Can't feel my legs…"

"Now listen, Odion. You are going to attend the Saturn picnic."

"And then you are going to take a trip to our six day reprogramming center." Duke states.

"Odion, I'm scared….Ah!" Ishisu continues to shake in fear. "Oh now, you need not be, Ishisu. You get your brother back when he turns eighteen, and I'm sure you'll be happy with the changes."  
"But I…don't…want him…to change" the distraught woman says as they lead them to the door.

The employees start chanting as they drag Odion and Ishisu from their home. "A different kind of company, a different kind of car."

"A different kind of company, a different kind of car."

"No…"

"A different kind of company, a different kind of car."

"No…"

"A different kind of company, a different kind of car."

"No!!!!"

_Honda announcer: We don't know you. We don't want to know you. At Honda, you pay for the car and drive away…_

//

The three teens stared at the portable screen with mouths agape as the suit wearing picnickers' shift their gazes to the shocked group. "Oh no, my siblings have been abducted!" Marik cried.

"We got to save them." Ryou cried.

"And my sister Nessa, right?" Tessa asked.

"…."

"…"

"…Who?" The boys replied. Tessa glares back at them.

"I'm afraid that will be unacceptable…" the man who had given them a ride to the picnic said. The Saturn cult members begin to march towards them chanting their catchy phrase, "A different kind of company. A different kind of car…"

"Hey Tessa…" Marik asks.

"Yeah?" Tessa replies.

"You're suppose to be a child prodigy right?" he asks.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" she said. Ryou and Marik pull a couple of chairs in front of them to block the cult members.

"Oh no reason just thought you could DO SOMETHING!!" Marik yells as he and Ryou were flailing chairs at the chanting cult participants. In a state of panic, Tessa magically pulls out of stun gun and begins to shock everyone within a mile radius. After a few dozen screams and numerous flashes of blue light, the cult members fall to the ground stunned…along with Ryou and Marik. The two boys' hair was charred and smoky. Both boys let out a unanimous whisper, "Ouch…"

The girl blushes with embarrassment after she notices the field of stunned picnickers scattered around the ground. Tessa runs to the two boys and begins to drag them by their shirts out of the picnic. The girl hoped that her sister was having better luck than she was.

**Will they get away? Or will something else stand in their way? Review and tune in for new chapters. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again! This is ItCameFromMars. Goodness it's been awhile since I updated this story hasn't it? I do not own MadTV or Yugioh (I still don't know how many times I need to say this, or even if I need to say it at all). Anyway, here's chapter nine :). **

Chapter 9: I Am Not Insane 

After a quick recovery from a stun gun attack, the three teens run out of the Saturn picnic across several blocks. "You think we've lost those Saturn weirdoes, Ryou?" Marik asked.

"I think so," he answered in between breathes. They sit on a bus bench to catch their breath. Eventually the two boys began to glare at Tessa. "What?" the girl asked.

"A stun gun? All you could think of was a stun gun!" Marik grumbled as he patted down his now Frankenstein hair.

"Hey it can be very hard to think in a situation like that. Besides it worked didn't it? Hm…Where do you think the "reprogramming" site is?" Tessa asked.

"Huh? Oh it could be anyway. Personally I think we should look at a bunch of warehouses and shipping docks around town. They make perfect settings for evil plotting."

"…Evil plotting?"

"Oh I know where to look!" Ryou cried. The other two teens turn their attention to Ryou with curiosity.

"It's where all people go to get brain washed." Ryou said. The other two gradually began to look at the boy like he was an idiot. "And where would that be?" Marik asked.

"…Wal-Mart." Ryou said.

"Wal-Mart?" the others echoed.

"Yes…Wal-Mart secretly controls everything and everyone around us….plus I saw a brain washing center in Wal-Mart last week, it just opened next to the magazine section of the store."

"Well that's convenient," Tessa said.

"Alright then, let's go to Wal-Mart!" Marik cried.

"Right!" the teens start to run to the other side of town…and were quickly cut off short.

"Well…well…well. Look what we've found. It's our dear little hikaries… and some chick," Bakura grinned. The three teens look behind them to see the yamis, Bakura and Yami Marik, clad in their mental hospital patient clothes. The angry yamis pull out their millennium items with predatory gazes toward the terrified hikaries.

"…..You think it's too late to go back to the picnic?" Tessa asked.

The teens were stopped by the power of the millennium rod Yami Marik was holding, and were slammed into a wall. "Most definitely," Marik replied in a whimpering tone.

//

Ryou, Marik, and Tessa were trapped in the grip of the millennium rod's power that held them still, unable to run away. "Oh my God, the psycho furbies are going to kill us!!" The wine haired girl cried. Yami Marik and Bakura's dark smiles fell from their faces. "We're not psychos. Not even remotely insane."

"You two used to go around stabbing people for no reason!" Ryou cried.

"Sooo…" Bakura said.

"That was not very sane!" Marik cried.

"Is so," Bakura said. Bakura pulls out a few knives and clanks them together like he was playing an instrument. "Please, there must be some other way to resolve your aggression." Tessa cried. The two villains thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I have a song for this kind of situation…" Yami Marik said.

"A song?" Tessa said.

Soft piano music could be heard in the background. The creepy part was that there wasn't a piano anywhere. Two of the three teens looked around to see where it was coming from, while the other just slumped over. "You just had to get them started, didn't you?" Marik glared.

"Start what?" Tessa cried.

Suddenly Yami Marik pulls out a microphone and starts singing, while Bakura dances strangely in the background.

_"If you're smoking rock cooocaine_

_And some skunkkkkyyy weed_

_And that bunch of herooooin caused your eyyyyeeees to bleeeeeed_

_And your husband is a pain_

_And your latest album is sitting innnnnn the half of binnn_

_Get thiiisss straight_

_Tell the press oh yeaaaahhh" _A sparkling blue butterfly flies out of his back pants pocket."Did a butterfly just-"yeah." The boys answered the girl. 

_"I swear to Ra I' m not insssaaannnee_

_And all these voices in my brain_

_Tell me I'm the king of Spain_

_And I'm flying a horse drawn sleighhhh_

_To a spaceship where I prrraayyy _

_To a monkey made of claaaaaay_

_And his name is Jose_

_Nonetheless I'm not innnsannne"_

"Hello? Domino Mental Asylum? Yeah, they broke out again. Ok, thanks. _Click _They'll be here in 20 minutes." Marik said.

"Oh good." Ryou replied.

_ "If you're aroused easssiiilly_

_By your man's nasty stinch_

_And you loooosssse it on TV_

_Like when I stripped on TRL_

_Take a good look aaaattt me_

_I've kept it together, although mmmyyy weight does fluctuate_

_But if worked up go ahead annnddd shout"_

"I wanna go home!!" Tessa cried hysterically. Then Bakura starts to join him in belting out the chorus.

_"I swear to Ra I'm not inssannnee_

_"I'm engaged to R Ray Dane" _

"Who the hell's R Ray-_"Fill my computer with champagne" _

_"All my shoes are made of haaaayyy"_

_"I work for the CIA"_

_"I invented Arbor Daaayyyy"_

_"I wear a hat made out of Bengaaayyy heeeee!!!"_

_"Nonetheless I'm not insaaaaannnneeee!!!!" _Yami Marik started singing high-pitched, while Bakura was drugged with a sedative by a metal hospital employee and dragged away. Another employee grabs Yami Marik with a net and leads him away to the hospital van, waving goodbye under the net as he leaves.

//

O.o

"Well that was fun," Ryou chirped.

"Yeap, let's get out of here." Marik replied. The two boys drag the confused girl away towards Wal-Mart. "What…just happened?"

**I'm not quite sure what to say about this chapter. Except that I thought it would be funny to imagine Bakura and Yami Marik sing that song. Anyway, review and tune in for new chapters. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! Man it's been awhile. I've had to catch up on school work. But don't worry, I will finish this story soon...someday...eventually! I do not own Yugioh or MadTv. Now here's Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Wal-Mart

The automatic doors open for the group of teens as they walked inside the superstore. The place was bright white with sales all over the walls and elevator music playing throughout the store. "Ok, do we remember what we're suppose to get?" Yugi asked.

"Old fashion angry mob gear I think," Nessa said.

"Big Brother, I wanna chocolate bar!" Mokuba cried.

"You're not getting a chocolate bar."

"Henny II wants one in fun size!"

"What did I say?" Kaiba yelled.

"Let me just go ask someone where to find it. Excuse me, do you know where I can-"Hi, welcome to Wal-mart! My name is Vivian, how may I help you?" The employee chirped. The curly red head woman's eyes were wide and her smile was strained as she leaned over Yugi.

"Oh, hi there. I was wondering, do you have an angry mob section?"

"You know, when I was in high school I was real unpopular and no one would talk to me," Vivian replied.

"That's interesting, but I need to know where-" Now that I work at Wal-mart, whenever I say hi to people they say hi back. "Hi!"

"…Hi?" Nessa replied to the strange woman.

"They even gave me an important job, working at the customer service department, and hey I even get to wear this neat smock." The woman shows her smock proudly.

"Ok, this isn't going anywhere. Is there anyone else I can talk to?" Yugi shouted in hopes to find a more competent employee.

"Strange, and it seemed that every day there were fewer and fewer complaints. I guess that's due to our friendly service, my winning Wal-mart smile, and our low, low prices." Vivian began to work on what was left of Yugi's last nerve…and Yugi didn't have a lot left. "Yugi, maybe we should split up and look for angry mob gear?" Tea said as she put her hand on Yugi small shoulder.

"Good idea Tea. Nessa…you go with Tea to that half of the store, and I'll go with Kaiba and Mokuba to the other half. Everybody ok with that?"

"Yeah," everyone, even a sad Nessa replied. The group splits up to different sides of the super store. As Vivian watches the teens walk off, her eyes turn bright red and she says in a monotone voice, _Wal-Mart, there's nowhere else to go…_

/

Pretty soon after Nessa and the others entered the store, Tessa, Ryou and Marik were walking through the entrance of Wal-Mart. "Ok, first we need to find the magazine section. Ryou lead the way…Ryou?" Marik and Tessa looked around the entrance of the store and found Ryou sipping tea samples next to the checkout counter. "Ryou, stop supporting the British stereotype and get your ass over here."

"Awww, but its chamomile…." Ryou mumbled.

"Ryou!"

"Humph, fine!" Ryou puts down the tea sample and sulks back to the others.

/

Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba walked around almost ever aisle before they finally gave up and asked the nearest Customer server.

"Yugi, there's an employee over there. The one with the spiky hair, go ask him," Kaiba said.

"Fine, excuse me sir. Do you have-huh?" The boy was shocked when he saw his dear pharaoh friend in a blue smock with a smiley name tag. "Yami? Yami, you work at Wal-mart?" Yugi cried. The taller spiky hair boy stared awkwardly at his hikari. The pharaoh had started to think earlier that day, that today was going to go great without any kinks. Sadly, he was wrong. Yugi had figured out his secret life. Not only was he the nameless pharaoh and the king of games, but he was also Yami, the head manager of Wal-Mart!

"Maybe…" Yami replied as he tried to take off his smock. For some reason the smock refused to be remove from his chest.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Yugi asked.

"Well I needed more money for hair gel and leather pants. That's stuff gets pretty expensive you know." Yami said in defeat. Yami then notices Kaiba and Mokuba beside him. "Oh my Ra, Kaiba's here!" Yami cried. Kaiba stares at Yami for a few seconds and smirks. "Wow, this is a dream come true."

/

While Tea and Nessa were looking around their half of the store, they had gotten separated in a spontaneous crowd. Tea found herself in a vegetable aisle, and Nessa, after losing Tea, just walked over to the magazine section of the store. Nessa had wondered what kind of manga the Yu-gi-oh characters read… Anyway, Tea went to look for Nessa and only found an anxious woman named Tammy on the floor in a fetal position. When Tammy saw Tea staring at her, she giggles and gets up to greet the concerned girl. "Are you alright, Mam?" Tea asked.

"Of course I am," Tammy answered in between giggles.

"Umm, hey have you seen a girl with wine colored hair and gold eyes by any chance?"

"I used to shop at Kez-Mart, until they suddenly went out of business. But Wal-mart was there for me, with their super low prices and excellent customer services like Vivian, who always knows where everything is." Tammy babbled.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tea asked.

"Wal-mart is so neat; they even have a play pit for my kids. In fact, I'm here so often that I made a sign for my door that says 'If I'm not here, try Wal-mart'. It's true," The woman said as she held up a 'help me' sign to Tea's face. She turns the sign over the original phrase when Vivian comes over."Here's that can of corn you asked for," Vivian said.

"Thanks Vivian. I would be lost without Wal-mart," the woman replied.

"I think I better go," Tea said as began to walk slowly away from Vivian and the woman. Vivian and the woman grab Tea's arms and say, "_Wal-mart, why go anywhere else?" _

"What? Ahhhhhhhh!" Tea is pushed down into a trap door by the two women as they laugh in a monotone fashion.

/

"Look Marik, they have brownies on sale for 99 cents!" Ryou said with delight.

"Ryou if you point out one more junk food, I'm going to punch you in the mouth!" Marik cried.

"What's with you?" Tessa asked.

"I'm on a diet." Marik replied.

"And him?" Tessa pointed to an overly excited Ryou.

"He's just a huge bargain hunter." From looking at Ryou and his half full basket he picked up as soon as he came in, Tessa could believe that to be true. When Ryou goes over to the next aisle, he bumps into one of the employees. "Hi! I'm Vivian, how may I help you sir?" Tea said. She was adorned with a blue smock and smiley nametag.

"Tea? I didn't know you worked at Wal-Mart. When did you start?" Ryou said. Secretly he hoped to get better deals out of Tea, but figured it wouldn't work. "The garden section has a 50% off sale on garden hoses today," Tea replied. Ryou observes her strained smile and monotone voice.

"Tea are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"My name is Vivian. Please let me know if you need anything," Tea said. The girl walks away to check on the vegetable aisle.

"When did Tea change her name to Vivian?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know," Marik said. He spots Tristan over at the furniture aisle. "Hey look, there's Tristan. Let's see if he knows something. Tristan!" the boy cried.

"Hello Madame! My name is Vivian. How may I help today?" Tristan said. He was also wearing a Wal-Mart employee uniform. "What did you call me?" Marik cried. Ryou effortlessly holds back Marik from attacking Tristan.

"Tristan do you know what's wrong with Tea? She seems odd," Ryou asked. Joey then jumps out from behind them.

"Cause here at Wal-Mart, I'm not just a number I'm a name, and that's important." Joey/Vivian stated from behind the trio.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" The startled Marik cried.

"Excuse me, but does one of you know where the magazines are?" Tessa asked.

"The vitamins are on aisle seven, customer." Tristan/Vivian replied. Tessa stared at him confused. "You know when Wal-Mart came to town I resisted, but when all the smaller businesses shut down Wal-Mart gave me a new job, and a sense of purpose."

"Tristan, since when were you ever employed?" Ryou asked.

"Good afternoon, Tristan and Joey." Tea/Vivian said when she caught up with them.

"Good afternoon…Tea," Tristan replied as he scanned her wrist to identify her.

"Look, I'm looking for my brother and sister, have you seen them?" Marik asked.

"Hello new customer,"

"Just answer th-"Hello new customer, hello new customer, hello new customer…" Suddenly Joey, Tea, and Tristan/Vivians walked towards them with arms stretched out and drooling like zombies.

"_Wal-Mart, resistance is futile."_ The zombies said in unison.

"Oh Ra-"Not again!" Marik and Ryou cried. The trio runs as fast as they could toward the entrance of the store, dropping the basket Ryou was carrying.

/

"Run! Run for your lives!" Marik cried hysterically. The three teens were running scared as the zombies limped leisurely to catch them. Ryou recognizes Yugi and the others sitting in a McDonalds next to the yogurt. "Yugi! Yugi!" Ryou shrieked. The three skid to a halt when they reached them. "Yugi, we have to get out of here. The Vi-ack!" Ryou was cut off short as Yugi and Kaiba tackled him and Marik to the ground and placed them in tight headlocks.

"Where's Joey you jerks?" Yugi asked as his tiny arm nearly suffocated poor Ryou.

"What are you people talking about? Who's Joey?" Tessa asked.

"Stay out of the way Nessa, we're busy." Yugi said as he body slammed a fleeing Marik.

"I'm not Nessa. I'm Tessa," she said with a twitch. Kaiba and Yugi turn around and look over the girl.

"Tessa? Wait, you're Tessa. Your sister has been looking for you for hours," Yugi cried as he got off the floor. Ryou and Marik also get off the ground, helping each other's bruised bodies up.

"You've seen Nessa?" Tessa said.

"Seen her, she tried to marry me against my will!" Kaiba hissed.

"Yeah that sounds like her…" Tessa chuckled. "Please tell me, where did she go?" She asked.

"Tessa if you hadn't noticed, we're in a lot of pain he-"Yeah I know, but let me find my sister first. Anyway, where is she?" Since she was so eager to find her sister, Tessa was too busy to pay attention to the two injured boys.

"We don't know, her and one of our friends we're looking on the other side of the store when we last saw them." Yugi replied.

"What can I do for you?" Tea/Vivian said from behind the group. Tessa, Ryou and Marik scream and hide behind Yugi. "Tea, where have you been? Where's Nessa?" Yugi asked. Tea picks up a mega phone from out of nowhere.

"Price check on six teens," Tea said through the megaphone. Suddenly, over a dozen Vivians pop out of the yogurt shelf and lunge at Yugi and pals. "Tessa, use your stun gun!" Marik cried.

"Right!" Tessa shouted. Tessa's stun gun shocks half of the Vivians including Tea, until it suddenly ran out of juice. "Oh okay, that's not good." Tessa whimpered. The Vivians then multiply into thirty and surround them. "Humph, amateurs. They have the older zombie models. We use the latest zombie minions at Kaiba corp." Kaiba smirked.

"…Oh course you do." Yugi murmured as he threw parts of a bread display at the zombies. The Wal-Mart Employees close in on the group as they kept throwing food at them. After the bread and other food items ran out, the group backs up into a corner. Tessa trembles and says, "So, this is how it ends…I'm killed by a pack of Wal-Mart zombies! Wahhhh!" Tessa and the others scream as they were smothered by Walmart employees in a veil of darkness.

**Ah those crazy zombies...relax, Yugi and the others will be alive for the next chapter...or will they? Hope I didn't rush this chapter. Anyway, stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


End file.
